


With a swing

by Leydhen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhen/pseuds/Leydhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocas muchachas habían accedido a bailar con él antes del suero, siempre como si fuese un acto de caridad para, tal y como lo expresaban ahora, “ganar puntos” con Bucky. Después, de haberlo querido, no le hubieran faltado compañeras de compás. Pero sólo había tenido a Peggy en mente y aquella cita, aquel baile, había quedado pospuesto para siempre en el Atlántico Norte. </p>
<p>Pero quizás ya había llegado el momento de seguir adelante. Sobre todo si podías contar con tu compañera y amiga como pareja de compás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vejibra Momiji (vm86)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vm86/gifts).



> Creo que es la primera vez que algo que escribo tiene un playlist XDD No listaré todas las canciones que se mencionan salvo aquellas directamente implicadas en los recuerdos de Steve y el baile. 
> 
> Bienvenidos a los Estados Unidos de los años 40 y su música :)
> 
> \-- "Dream a little dream of me", con Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong ( http://youtu.be/j6TmogXhOZ8 ).
> 
> \-- "Sing sing sing" de Benny Goodman ( http://youtu.be/r2S1I_ien6A ). Si alguien tiene curiosidad por cómo se bailaba el swing, os dejo como ejemplo una escena de "Los rebeldes del swing" con Robert Sean Leonard y Christian Bale ( http://youtu.be/T3W3SbCLvGU ).
> 
> \-- "Moonlight serenade" de Glenn Miller ( http://youtu.be/n92ATE3IgIs ).
> 
> \-- Y, finalmente, "The way you look tonight" ( http://youtu.be/h9ZGKALMMuc ).
> 
> Espero que las disfruteis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo con ellas de fondo :)

El modo aleatorio del reproductor de música tenía un concepto un tanto extraño de lo que significaba “aleatorio”. Llevaba la última hora saltando de una carpeta a otra, pero parecía tener una especial fijación por explorar aquellas sugerencias que le habían hecho para completar su inmersión en todo aquello que se había perdido. Saltando desde el rock de los _Rolling Stones_ al punk de _Sex Pistols_ , pasando por una canción de ritmo machacón sobre un hombre azul que había recomendado Stark por razones que sólo él entendía, tras la cual el _Jailhouse Rock_ de Elvis había encendido una chispa de familiaridad. Algunas de las canciones de _Metallica_ le recordaban una llamada a las armas, su ritmo furioso haciendo eco en sus huesos. Todavía se preguntaba que clase de colonia podía inspirar algo con tanta rabia como se percibía en _Smells like Teen Spirit_ , cuando por fin el reproductor pensó que convenía darle un respiro. 

Los primeros acordes le resultaron extraños al principio y luego llegaron las voces, el hombre con una voz grave y vibrante, tan característica como la trompeta que acompañaba al resto de instrumentos cuando él no cantaba, la de la mujer dulce y sensual. Gargantas desconocidas que desgranaban una letra familiar, desplegando tras de sí un manto de nostalgia. Los años se borraron y estaba en la cocina de su casa antes de la muerte de su madre, siguiéndola con pasos inseguros mientras ella cantaba en susurros la letra de _Dream a little dream of me_. Le había enseñado a bailar y él había sido un alumno aplicado, ansioso por prolongar aquella luz suave de felicidad que tan raramente se veía en sus ojos. La canción terminaba en la radio y ella siempre extendía la mano para colocarle algún mechón errante tras la oreja, sonriendo mientras comentaba qué afortunada sería alguna chica en el futuro, prendida de sus brazos al compás de la música. 

Pocas muchachas habían accedido a bailar con él antes del suero, siempre como si fuese un acto de caridad para, tal y como lo expresaban ahora, “ganar puntos” con Bucky. Después, de haberlo querido, no le hubieran faltado compañeras de compás. Pero sólo había tenido a Peggy en mente y aquella cita, aquel baile, había quedado pospuesto para siempre en el Atlántico Norte. 

Intentó no volver a caer en la misma espiral de “¿y si...?”. No había forma de volver el tiempo atrás, ni siquiera los asgardianos con toda su tecnología podían lograr esa proeza (aún recordaba la mirada de pesar de Thor al decírselo). Sabía que habían pasado más de sesenta años entre el momento en el que el avión se estrelló contra la superficie del mar y él despertó en aquella falsa habitación de hospital. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero frente a la racionalidad estaba el viejo sentido del transcurrir del tiempo. Ese que borraba de un plumazo todos aquellos años encerrado en el hielo, ese por el que parecía que apenas habían pasado unas semanas, unos pocos meses. No décadas enteras perdidas, mientras el resto del mundo seguía girando.

Y en esos momentos en los que se rendía a la ilusión podía permitirse pensar en Peggy, con su cabello castaño dibujando sus _victory rolls_ y los labios de un encendido carmín, ese color brillante que era tanto una afirmación de feminidad como un reto lanzado al mundo. Peggy en sus brazos, el vuelo de su falda desplegándose al moverse por la pista, pegándose a sus piernas en una caricia ante los cambios de ritmo y dirección... Fuerte y dulce Peggy, ganándose a pulso sus galones sin permitir que nadie la mirase condescendiente por encima del hombro, atravesando de un disparo con su Colt M1911 el corazón de una manzana a un centenar de metros sin perder la sonrisa. Aún ahora, que los años habían nublado su memoria y ajado su rostro, la sonrisa seguía iluminando sus ojos, trayendo de vuelta en el rostro de la anciana a su chica favorita.

La canción acabó y empezó otra en rápida sucesión. Apenas fue consciente de ello, perdido como estaba en aquel momento, mezcla de recuerdos y sueños, aceptando el dolor agridulce de la melancolía a sabiendas de que poco a poco el tiempo terminaría por cerrar la herida.

— Ese pie tuyo se ve un poco necesitado de pareja de baile, ¿no te parece?

Volvió el rostro hacia la puerta, sobresaltado. Natasha se recostaba contra el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzadas sobre el pecho, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. Steve fue de repente consciente de que los altavoces escupían el sonido pegadizo de Benny Goodman y su orquesta y que él, que se había acostado en el largo sofá que Stark había instalado en la sala en las reparaciones tras la invasión chitauri, tenía una pierna colgando por el borde del mismo con un pie traidor que marcaba el ritmo como si estuviese deseando desprenderse del resto de su cuerpo y emular a Fred Astaire. 

Los viejos modales inculcados por su madre le impulsaron a incorporarse con rapidez, un poco sofocado por haberse dejado sorprender. Tironeó de la camiseta y se pasó una mano por el pelo, con una sonrisa abochornada a medio dibujar en los labios.

—Perdona, no sabía que estabas ahí— una de las cejas de Natasha se alzó en un delicado arco, expresando sin palabras que ya se había percatado de ello durante el tiempo que fuera que se había permitido contemplarle en silencio— Ahora mismo apago...

— No, por favor— alzó la mano para detenerle— No quiero arruinarte el momento.

— Sólo es música.

— Tu pie rebelde parecía opinar lo contrario — se apartó de la puerta, quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla sobre uno de los taburetes de la barra del bar— Si no te gusta bailar solo, eso tiene fácil arreglo.

— ¿Esa es una sugerencia?

Ella puso los brazos en jarras, inclinando el rostro a un lado de forma que su melena pelirroja se descolgó sobre su hombro como una cortina. 

— Vamos Steve, por muchas bromas que haga a tu costa sobre el deshielo y tu avanzada edad, no creo ni por un instante que no seas capaz de reconocer una oferta tan directa— entrecerró los ojos con un destello burlón— ¿O acaso no te atreves?

Él pensó en admitirlo, por un momento. Algo en él quería reservarse los recuerdos que la música hacía emerger en su mente sin teñirlos con imágenes nuevas, con otros rostros. Aquello era sólo suyo, nunca estaría tras al cristal de una vitrina, el reflejo de su rostro devolviéndole la mirada con algo que estaba a medio camino entre la tristeza y el desconcierto. Era algo que “compartimentalizar”, por muy amargo que fuese el sabor que esa palabra dejaba en su boca.

Sin embargo... Había caminado por Arlington, visto en las lápidas los nombres de hombres que había conocido y apreciado, los retratos en sepia de jóvenes muertos en la plenitud de la vida. Estaba harto de mausoleos, de momentos congelados en el tiempo. No podía permanecer a caballo entre dos mundos para siempre y no traicionaría la memoria de nadie por seguir adelante. 

Los primeros acordes de _Sing sing sing_ parecieron estallar en el aire. La batería atronando, en un ritmo visceral que hacía que el corazón pugnase por latir al unísono. Sonrió, pensando en todas las veces que había permanecido a un lado en la pista de baile, memorizando los pasos de otros.

— ¿Sabes bailar esto?— preguntó.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

— No. Pero soy una espía de múltiples y ocultos talentos— extendió la mano hacia él— Tentemos a la suerte. Puede que te sorprenda.

— ¿Estás segura?— insistió, mientras daba el paso que los acercaba del todo.

Ella cerró su mano alrededor de su palma, sus dedos delgados firmes contra su piel.

— Es cuestión de confianza mutua, Steve— echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, mientras sus labios se curvaban en aquella sonrisa que era a la vez mofa y desafío— Vamos, será divertido.

Como propulsarla en un salto acrobático para alcanzar una lanzadera chitauri. Ese tipo de diversión, bailando de puntillas sobre la cuerda floja. Oh sí, sería divertido. 

Su palma se curvó contra su cadera, por encima de la tela oscura de los vaqueros, afirmándola contra él, al tiempo que ella se prendía de su hombro. Un instante para llenarse los pulmones de aire, en anticipación, y luego aquel salto al vacío.

Los primeros pasos fueron tímidos, no tan amplios y energéticos como la música exigía, mientras ambos se acomodaban a ella. Un compás tras otro, guiándola con paso suave, hasta que parecieron ganar la confianza necesaria para aventurarse más allá.

La memoria funcionaba de maneras extrañas, pensó Steve. Sólo aquello explicaba que sus piernas y sus brazos, sus músculos y huesos, recordasen movimientos que sólo los ojos habían practicado. Se había abandonado al instinto, a rutinas aprendidas en otros, moviéndose por el suelo de la sala con fluidez, enlazando un paso tras otro y alzándola a ella en sus brazos para acunarla contra sus caderas o lanzarla al aire en las piruetas más atrevidas. 

Y ella respondía a sus indicaciones, ante la más leve de las presiones de sus manos, para moverse como él necesitaba que lo hiciese. Deslizándose fluida sobre la punta de los pies para girar a su alrededor, en reflejo de cada uno de sus pasos. Sin un titubeo, totalmente confiada incluso cuando era lanzada al aire, siempre segura de que estaría ahí para recogerla. Una extraña sincronía nacida de su capacidad para leer las intenciones del otros y adelantarse a ellas. Las mismas habilidades que la hacían mortal en una pelea eran las que la convertían en la perfecta compañera de baile.   
Respiró hondo, con la risa burbujeándole en la garganta, y se dejó ir. No pensar, sólo permitir que su cuerpo tomase el control y disfrutar, el peso de ella entre sus brazos al elevarla sobre su cabeza, el dejarla ir por un segundo para volver a sujetar su mano, otra vez buscando el contacto entre ellos.

La pista terminó bruscamente, con un silencio que se prolongó segundos. El final les encontró a medio paso, Natasha enroscando su pierna en su cintura para mantener el equilibrio mientras él giraba. Se detuvo y se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para ella pudiera apoyar los pies en el suelo, sin soltar su abrazo mientras la mujer deslizaba lentamente su pierna por sus caderas hasta sostenerse por sí sola.

Natasha alzó el rostro hacia él, los ojos brillantes por la risa.

— ¿Y bien? 

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Tenías razón, ha sido divertido.

— E impresionante viniendo de todo un venerable nonagenario— le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, sacudiendo una mota imaginaria de polvo.

— No me he roto la cadera en un mal paso, ni nada— dudó un momento, antes de alzar la mano y retirarle el pelo de la frente con una suave caricia— Sin embargo es la jovenzuela la que parece acusar el esfuerzo.

Ella echó el rostro hacia atrás, sus ojos una rendija brillante de azul entre los párpados entornados. La sonrisa, tan amplia un momento antes, se volvió más íntima, un puchero de secreta complacencia.

— Reconozco que normalmente suelo estar sin aliento después de romper varias piernas y pisotear la autoestima de hombres hechos y derechos— susurró con su voz ronca de _femme fatale_ , aquella que reservaba para terminar de condenar a los incautos que no veían más allá de su fachada, antes de encogerse ligeramente de hombros con la gracia líquida de una bailarina— Pero es un cambio muy agradable.

Él asintió, en muda comprensión. Porque, a veces, el uniforme se pegaba incómodamente al cuerpo, como un sudario, y las habilidades tan duramente conseguidas se convertían en un manto que oscurecía el ánimo con las consecuencias que conllevaba su uso. Ni siquiera el suero del supersoldado podía aligerar entonces el peso del escudo. Y Natasha no tenía el paraguas moral del héroe que él disfrutaba, la propia naturaleza del espía les mantenía apartados de la luz pública, sometidos a una dualidad eterna de necesidad y desconfianza. Sólo ella sabía cuál era el coste de todo aquello. 

— ¿Steve?— su frente se frunció en un pequeño ceño— Estás muy callado.

— Estaba pensando si te apetecería otro baile— la comisura de su boca se crispó en el germen de una sonrisa burlona, que enmascarase la repentina necesidad que sentía de confesarle su admiración por ser capaz de mantener aquella calidez pese a caminar casi siempre entre sombras— Siempre que te veas con fuerzas, claro está.

Natasha enarcó una ceja, claramente apuntando esa pulla para devolvérsela más adelante. 

— Mientras te sostengan las piernas, abuelito.

Steve ahogó una risa, mientras la cogía entre sus brazos para seguir el ritmo aterciopelado de _Moonlight serenade_ , sus pasos apenas un balanceo en el que cada uno de ellos era el apoyo del otro mientras giraban lentamente sobre los suelos pulidos de la habitación, la efusión de energía que antes les había sostenido convertida en algo más suave e íntimo.

Respiró hondo, consciente de que ya no le embargaba aquella añoranza amarga de minutos atrás. Ahora sentía que podía mirar atrás y no ahogarse por todo lo que se le había escapado entre los dedos, porque tenía algo sólido, algo bueno en el aquí y ahora al que aferrarse. Bajó la mirada, sus ojos sostenidos con confianza por los de Natasha, su boca curvada en una sonrisa soñadora (porque ella aún podía soñar), las mejillas teñidas por un suave rubor... Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su coronilla, mientras ella se acercaba aún más para acurrucarse contra su pecho. El reproductor saltó a otra pista y se encontró cantándola en su mente, a sabiendas de que en aquel momento aquellas palabras expresaban lo que él no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

_”Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.” 


End file.
